This application relates to a way of mounting a ceramic matrix composite liner to a support structure for use in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor compressing air and delivering it into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors in turn drive compressor rotors.
Downstream of the turbine rotors the products of combustion leave the engine through an exhaust nozzle. Liners are provided at the exhaust nozzle. The liners are often formed of a ceramic matrix composite material, and it has been difficult to adequately mount these liners in the past. Typically, flat washers have been utilized to secure arms on the liner to a hanger bracket, and with a bolt and pin connection.
However, this connection has sometimes resulted in damage to the ceramic matrix composite liners.